


The Entertainment

by itchyfingers



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, RPF, Romance, cavity inducing sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston has a surprise for his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fulfill a prompt for Tom Hiddleston and the song "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me" by Mel Carter.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frCQfKTykzM if you're not familiar with the song

Tom was even more giddy than normal. Carissa watched him bounce from one group of people to the other in the crowded room. The long shoot for the Avengers sequel was over, and everyone was in a mood to relax and celebrate the end of a grueling shoot. After so many weeks apart it was hard to be apart from him just these few meters, but she sat with Elsa at a table sipping cocktails while their partners laughed with other members of the cast and crew. She was jetlagged from the flight, and didn’t think she could keep up with his boundless energy right now. She had worried about what to wear to the party – even after two years of dating she still wasn’t completely familiar with the dress codes for all the events she accompanied Tom to – but Luke had assured her that jeans and a nice top would be fine. After months of catsuits, leather and armor, the last thing the cast wanted was to have to dress up. She sought out Tom, and their eyes locked across the room. It was amazing how everything else faded into the background as he smiled. She smiled back, thinking about how it was that smile that had first captivated her when they had met. She had been doing craft services on one of his shoots, and was used to being around movie stars, but like a Victorian era child, she was also used to being seen and not heard. The bigger the star, the less likely they were to notice the help on movie sets, except when something went wrong.

That was how the two had actually met, over a disaster with the food. Someone had substituted salt for sugar by the tea station, and Tom had very politely brought it to her attention when his cuppa had tasted horrible. Many stars would have thrown a fit, but he was a total gentleman about it. After that, Carissa made sure his favorite tea varieties were always available, and did a little snooping online to find out about his favorite foods, and started rotating them into the menu. It had been a coincidence to bump into him out running, but they started running together, swapping playlists, finding those songs that would push a little bit more speed out of her favorite hour of the morning.

Carissa’s attention snapped back to the present as Elsa asked what the two of you planned to do over the next few weeks. She smiled, and described the beachfront bungalow she had booked for the rare break in Tom’s schedule. Two weeks of nothing but sand and surf and sex sounded like paradise right about now. The things she was planning on doing to him with sunscreen would make a sailor blush. She enquired about Elsa’s plans, and smiled as she told her about the homecoming banner that their daughter had made – with a lot of help – for Chris’s return.

Carissa could feel him behind her before he rested his hand on her shoulder. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Rissa, I have to go do something for a few minutes, but I’ll be right back.” She smiled up at him, and he kissed her softly, his tongue flicking out to brush gently against her bottom lip. He whispered against her mouth, “Don’t go anywhere.” He smiled again, and with a wink he was gone. Rissa watched him walk away, mesmerized by the way his jeans clung to his legs as he moved. She wondered if it were possible to be jealous of denim.

Carissa and Elsa continued to chat away. They had become quite good friends over the last few years as their paths had crossed at lots of events. As the song playing over the speakers finished, the DJ came over the sound system. “Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve got a surprise for you this evening. Some of the cast have to put together a little entertainment for you. Could you please clear the dance floor? Thank you.”

The people pushed back, some finding seats, others just clustered in groups. Carissa noticed lots of people had their phones out, just waiting to take pictures of whatever was about to happen. She looked around for Tom and couldn’t find him. She had just noticed that she couldn’t find any of the major stars of the film when a cheer went up from the crowd. She turned her eyes back to the dance floor and her jaw dropped slightly. There, in a gorgeous black tuxedo that looked like it had been custom tailored to fit his tall frame, stood her Tom. Arrayed behind in a row were all six of the Avengers, including Scarlett, who wore a white bustier under her tuxedo jacket. She glanced over at Elsa. “Do you know anything about this?” Elsa shook her head, reluctant to take her eyes from her own tuxedo clad husband.

Just then the music started, and Carissa put her hand over her mouth to hide her huge grin as Tom started singing.

_Hold me, hold me_   
_Never let me go_   
_Until you've told me, told me_   
_What I want to know_   
_And just hold me, hold me_   
_Make me tell you I'm in love with you_

She had no idea when they had gotten the time to practice with as horrible as their schedule had been, but Tom’s beautiful voice was backed by the rest of the actors. They even had worked out a simple choreography. The audience was cheering and catcalling as Tom got into it. It was like watching a fifties band, and a quick glance over at Elsa showed that she was just as giggly as Carissa was.

_Thrill me, thrill me_   
_Walk me down the lane where shadows will be, will be_   
_Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be_   
_When you make me tell you I love you_

Tom slowly danced across the floor as he sang. You watched him, feeling your heart overflow with happiness watching this gorgeous man. As much as he was performing for the crowd, Carissa knew he was singing right to her.

_They told me, "Be sensible with your new love  
Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find"_

All of a sudden, Carissa realized the Tom was coming closer and closer to her. She smiled, wondering what he was up to. He loved surprising her, and was always coming up with new ways to woo her into his arms.

_But they never stood in the dark with you, love_   
_When you take me in your arms_   
_and drive me slowly out of my mind_

He was standing in front of her now, and he winked at her as he sang about her driving him crazy. She felt heat pooling in her stomach and also spreading across her cheeks as that wink brought back so many memories of the days and nights they had spent tangled in sheets as they had made love to each other.

He reached out and grabbed her by the hand. Slipping one of his long arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him, and sang the last verse while gazing into her eyes.

_Kiss me, kiss me, and when you do  
I know that you will miss me, miss me_

Carissa thought he had never been more gorgeous than in that moment, swaying on the dance floor with his arm around her waist.

_If we ever say adieu, so kiss me, kiss me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you._

Carissa couldn’t resist, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. Jeremy took over with the main vocals as Tom returned the kiss, his lips soft on hers. Neither Tom nor Carissa were PDA type of people, so the kiss remained fairly sweet and innocent, but everyone watching could tell that the two were deeply in love with each other as he gently cupped her face with his hands. Tom pulled back finally, and rested his forehead on hers as the music finished and the crowd applauded and cheered wildly.

Tom raised his head and smiled down at Carissa. “Well, after a kiss like that, it’s easy to tell you I’m in love with you,” he said into the microphone in his hand. The crowd laughed appreciatively. “In fact,” and he swallowed, “there’s something else I need to tell you.” All of a sudden, Tom was on one knee in front of her. The collective intake of breath by everyone in the room was audible, and then there was complete silence.

“Rissa, I love you. I can’t think of anything that would make me happier than knowing I will spend the rest of my life with you. I know I don’t deserve you, but I will work every day of my life to be worthy of you. Will you please make me the happiest man on earth and be my bride?”

Carissa’s hands were shaking, and the tears in her eyes were mirrored in his as he took out a ring from his jacket pocket. “Please say yes.” She nodded her head, scared that if she tried to talk she would start crying and wouldn’t be able to stop. She finally choked out a strangled yes and the smile that spread across Tom’s face almost blinded her with its brilliance. He quickly stood, and hugged her, swinging her around with joy as he planted a kiss on her lips. Rissa wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. She had never known the thrill of a standing ovation before, but she did now as Tom’s coworkers stood to their feet and applauded. Tom slipped a ring on her finger and bent down to kiss her once more. The music of Etta James came over the loudspeakers, her voice crooning the opening bars of “At Last.” They danced into the night.


End file.
